


WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND, I HAVE EVERYTHING I NEED

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Theo can't stand the London weather anymore and convince a reluctant Adam to leave, promising him lot of fun and relax but things don't go as expected





	WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND, I HAVE EVERYTHING I NEED

Theo decided to book a one-week holiday in Greece as he was annoyed by the rainy English weather. Adam was not as enthusiast as Theo to leave London but after he had looked at Theo pouting and almost pleading for an entire day, he accepted to leave just to make his boyfriend happy.

The trip didn’t start in the best way; as soon as they arrived at the airport, they discovered that the flight had been cancelled for a problem occurred to the airplane and so they had to wait five long hours to catch the next flight. They landed in Greece when it was already eleven in the evening and when they went to pick up their suitcases, they discovered that Adam’s one was probably still in London. The girl at the luggage claims reassured them that the missing suitcase would be delivered the morning after directly to their hotel so Adam relaxed a bit and did his best do not look too much irritated because he didn’t want to ruin Theo’s holiday.

They took a taxi and headed to the hotel hoping that the bad luck was finished at least for today. The resort chosen by Theo was absolutely beautiful and they were happily satisfied with their accommodation; the sight form their room was really breathtaking and they were more than ready to enjoy their holiday.

“You are a lucky man, Adam” Theo said rummaging through his suitcase, “the only thing we really need right now is here,” he went on and then, when he found what he was searching for, he winked at Adam, launching him the bottle of lube. The guitarist caught it with a smile and the two men met halfway to share a long kiss that made Adam immediately forget the fact that his suitcase was lost somewhere between England and Greece.

“And there’s a Jacuzzi in the bathroom so I suggest to go there and having a relaxing bath and then, I promise you I make you moan my name so loudly that people in the next room will complain tomorrow morning,” Theo said in a husky voice into Adam’s ear making the man shiver.

“It sounds like a nice plan,” Adam said with a smirk before attacking Theo’s lips and it didn't take too long before they were naked and heading towards the bathroom.

.  


Theo and Adam were enjoying the Jacuzzi a lot, already planning to buy one for their home. Theo was settled between Adam’s legs, his back glued to Adam’s chest and, as usual, he was talking. Adam was listening to Theo illustrating the hundreds of things he had already planned to do and, from time to time, he couldn't help but placing a kiss on Theo's temple, happy to see him so excited about the holiday. Adam could listen to Theo for hours because he loved to hear his beautiful voice; whatever Theo was saying or singing and the way his hands were constantly moving accompanying the words with gestures, made him look absolutely adorable and Adam was never bored by his idle chatter. Despite Theo often looked like a clumsy Bambi, Adam had to admit that he was very brave and he had already planned to enjoy surf, kitesurf and water skiing, trying his best to convince Adam to make at least one of that things with him.

“No way I can do any of it, Theo. You know I do not like to be in blue water that much.”

“Okay I’ll do it alone but promise me that we are gonna do a boat trip preferably on a sailing boat, being out for the entire day,” Theo said enthusiastically, turning his head to face Adam and get a sign of approval. As soon as Adam met the lively, brown eyes looking excitedly at him, he couldn’t help but melt, falling in love with the man in his arm for the billionth time and say yes to his request. Theo smiled satisfied, feeling almost guilty for how easy it was to convince Adam most of the times and gave him a peck on the top of his nose.

“I love you, Adam” Theo murmured softly and then, his lips crashed against Adam’s ones. The way their lips fitted perfectly and the way their tongues chased each other dancing in perfect harmony was always astonishing for them even if it was something that had already happened thousands of times during the past ten years. Theo’s hands moved behind Adam’s neck while his thumbs drew circles on his cheeks and Adam’s fingers trailed down to Theo’s spine until they stopped on his hips, pulling Theo closer.

“Promise me you will keep kissing me like that even in ten years,” Adam said looking into the big brown Bambi eyes.

“Of course I am gonna do it! Because I already know that in ten years, I am gonna loving you even more than I love you now. Because now, I love you more than ten years ago, even if I thought it was not possible, so I am sure that in ten years, I am gon-“

“Theo, shut up and keep kissing me,” Adam said with a chuckle, pulling Theo close to meet his lips.

“You are bossy, Adam. I was going to explain you something very important and you told me to shut up.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Adam repeated again but Theo didn’t do it and, instead, he went back to the previous position, resuming his sweet babble making Adam laugh at Theo’s improbable theory about love. Theo went on babbling until his voice slowly trailed off; also Adam’s hand that was previously busy caressing Theo’s arm, slowly stopped to move and almost at the same time, both men closed their eyes, the long, tiring day and the relaxing hot bath gaining the upper hand. At some point Theo began to slip downward because Adam’s arms were not holding him tightly anymore and the singer suddenly woke up when his head went almost under the water. In that moment Adam woke up too, realizing immediately what has happened and hurried to apologize.

“Babe, I am sorry; I think I fell asleep and I let you slip out of my arms,” Adam said feeling guilty and hugging Theo tightly.

“I am okay, Adam. It’s better we get out of here and go to bed,” Theo said with a sleepy voice stifling a yawn.

Adam agreed immediately and they both got out of the bathtub, slipping into their fluffy bathrobes to dry themselves before crawling into the king size bed. As soon as they were lying on the mattress, Theo moved immediately close to Adam, resting his head on his chest and Adam’s arm automatically hugged Theo, drawing him closer.

“Adam, I am sorry but I am too tired and I feel too sleepy to keep the promise I made you one hour ago,” Theo said almost struggling to speak, his body already half-asleep and his mind already halfway to dreamland.

“I am not awake enough to enjoy any of the things you had planned to do to me so goodnight, love” Adam said, almost struggling to finish pronouncing the words.

“Good night. But get ready for tomorrow.”

.

The morning after an annoying buzzing woke Theo up. It came from Adam’s phone but Adam was so dead asleep that he hadn't heard it so Theo decided to answer, keeping a low tone of voice as he didn’t want to wake Adam. As soon as he closed the call, he stood there staring at his boyfriend happy he had been the one to answer the phone because he would find a better way to inform him of the disaster occurred with his suitcase. He looked down at Adam sleeping peacefully and for the umpteenth time Theo told himself how lucky he was to have him in his life. Adam looked like an angel to Theo, even now that his beautiful blue eyes were closed and were not looking lovingly at him as it happened most of the time. The singer began to count the freckles on his pale face and then his eyes rested on the other's lips and, a second later, he found himself on the top of the guitarist waking him up with a gentle kiss.

“Good morning love,” Theo said as Adam slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Theo didn’t waste time to say anything else and his lips moved down on Adam’s neck. Adam let out a soft moan of approval as Theo bit him softly and his hands cupped the singer’s butt, pressing him against his body.  


“Ready for Hutchie’s special treatment, honey?”  


“I am always ready for the deluxe treatment,” Adam said chuckling, enjoying Theo's kisses, happily noticing how his body was already completely awake despite his brain was still a bit sleepy. Theo smirked and for the following hour, he had been busy to make love to his beloved boyfriend as he had promised him the night before.

.

While Adam was having a shower, Theo ordered breakfast, happy that, at least, half of the things that Adam liked to eat in the morning were available. Only after they had finished eating Theo decided it was time to inform Adam about the telephone call received early in the morning, hoping that the guitarist wouldn’t lose his happy mood.

“I am sorry but I have not very good news, Adam.”

“So you have bad news.”

“It’s not a bad bad bad bad news but, yes, you won’t be happy to hear it,” Theo said trying his best do not make a big deal of it.

“What I’ve told you about bad news, Theo?” Adam said with a scolding glance, trying to understand if Theo was making fun of him with some stupid joke or if he had really some bad news.

“You told me that I have to be naked while I give you bad news.”

“Exactly”  


They were having breakfast on the balcony, so the only thing Theo could do was to stand up on his feet and open the bathrobe enough to give Adam a glance to his naked body before closing the bathrobe again and resuming his speech.

“Your suitcase probably is going back to the UK.”

Adam sighed. He tried his best to concentrate on the beautiful landscape –Theo included- and keep himself calm but he could feel his good mood fading away. He was already suffering for the hot air even if it was only ten in the morning and now this news. He had spent a full day to choose his outfits meticulously and pack all his stuff and now his clothes and things were miles away.  


“Well, you can use my clothes, Adam; you know that I always bring with me more than it’s necessary,” Theo said sitting down on Adam’s thighs, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

“They don’t fit me anymore, Theo” he said and Theo noticed that Adam’s tone was more irritated each passing minute. Adam was right; since he had begun training, his upper body had become bigger and he couldn’t wear anymore most of his clothes. Anyway, Theo was not the type of person who surrendered to any kind of difficulty and, for sure, he would have not let such a stupid nuisance ruin their holiday.

“Then let’s go shopping,” Theo said enthusiastically and Adam couldn’t help but capitulate at Theo’s mesmerizing smile and accepted his offer.

Adam had to make do with what the little city offered and bought some clothes even if they were not really his style, then searched for a copy of the book he was reading. It was a very engaging thriller and he had read already half of it, getting to the most intriguing and exciting part. Adam hated being in the sun and hated the hot temperatures so, usually, he stayed in the hotel room reading during the afternoon while Theo was at the beach sunbathing. Holidays were usually the only moment when he could enjoy reading because when it was at home, his mind was constantly thinking about music and he was never able to concentrate on the stories even if he loved a lot reading books. They searched it in more than one shop and even if the book was a best seller, they couldn’t find a copy in English. They spent the whole morning walking around the city trying to find everything Adam needed the most but at some point, they gave up searching for the book and Theo told him he would have bought the e-book version, even if he knew that Adam loved turning the pages and didn’t like reading on the phone. Adam thanked Theo and even if he tried his best do not look disappointed and irritated by what was happening, Theo knew he was. As they walked under the hot sun, they noticed a beautiful restaurant already packed with people and Theo decided to stop and make a reservation for the night as he wanted to end up the day in the best way possible.

They had lunch at the hotel and Theo couldn’t help but think that also the second day of holiday was not good as expected so he decided to not leave Adam alone in the afternoon. They went back to their suite and Theo wore his swimsuit; he lay down on a comfy deck chair next to Adam and while Adam was in the shadow reading the novel on his phone, Theo was in the sun eager to get some tan. Adam began soon to get tired of reading on the phone and even if he was trying his best to be quiet, Theo could hear him sighing and fidgeting on the deckchair clearly unsatisfied of the situation. Theo knew him since so many years that could imagine the expressions showing off on the guitarist's face even without looking at him and decided to do something.

“What about going downstairs for a relaxing massage? They told me they have a very good masseur and I am sure you’re gonna enjoy it,” Theo said picking up the phone and calling the reception, booking a massage in thirty minutes. Adam decided that Theo deserved a massage too for being such a caring boyfriend so he straddled Theo, and placed his cold hands on the other’s hot and half naked body.

“You can go and have some fun on the beach doing one of the crazy things you talked about last night,” Adam said enjoying the warmth radiating from Theo’s body and his troubles with reading the book on the phone were already forgotten. Theo was enjoying the impromptu massage and his hands began to sneak under Adam’s sleeveless t-shirt as the guitarist' hands began to sneak under Theo's bathing costume, teasing the man shamelessly. Theo's hands now were gripping Adam's thighs in the attempt to keep himself quiet but it wasn't easy as Adam decided to grind slightly against his hips.

"You're such a tease, Adam" Theo said already breathing heavily and Adam decided to stop his sweet torture before it was too late.

“Better do not give people such a show so let’s go inside,” he said pushing himself away with a smirk. Adam outstretched his hand and helped Theo to get up; he ushered Theo inside the room, pushed him on the bed and with one quick move, he removed his bathing costume leaving him naked. He crawled on top of him and began to kiss and bite his neck, chest and belly again making Theo moaning softly, moving down but skipping on purpose Theo’s groin. Adam went lower and then, he began to kiss and bite Theo's inner thighs knowing how much that gesture always drove the singer crazy.

“Adam, please” Theo said almost pleading and Adam couldn’t help but teasing him even more.

“Adam! Is better you hurry up," Theo said propping on his elbows to look at Adam but the guitarist pushed him back on the mattress.

"Don’t worry, I am not going to arrive late for the massage. You won't last one minute as soon as I am gonna put my mouth on you,” Adam replied with a grin and Theo couldn’t help but bite his lower lip in anticipation, knowing how skilled Adam was. 

As planned, it didn’t take too much before Theo was screaming a string of unintelligible curses together with Adam’s name and given the fact they still had some time, Theo insisted to return the favour and after they had a quick shower to clean up themselves, they went downstairs and parted.

Two hours later Adam reached Theo at the beach. The singer was busy keeping his balance on the surfboard and Adam took some nice pictures of him, being able to capture one in the exact moment when Theo was almost standing on the board as an experienced surfer. Theo would be extremely pleased by that and Adam could already see him strutting with friends about how much good he was surfing the waves after few hours of practice. Adam went on taking pictures; Theo was relentlessly jumping on and off the surf board, determined to give the best of himself and stopped only when he noticed Adam. Theo waved at him and then swam toward the shore dragging Adam inside the water even if he was still wearing t-shirt and shorts and the two men began playing cheerfully like two kids.

.

After some time they got ready for the evening, both leaving the hotel room looking like two beautiful and classy models coming out from a fashion magazine. They called a taxi to bring them to the restaurant in front of the sea but for an incomprehensible mistake, their reservation had been cancelled and they had to leave the restaurant. Theo now felt miserable. He had harassed Adam to go on holiday and everything was going wrong. The past two days had been disappointing and he didn’t know how to apologize. Adam didn’t take too much to realize how Theo was feeling sad and guilty for the situation so he decided he had to stop complaining and being moody every time something went wrong and told himself that he had to cheer Theo up after all he had done for him in the past two days.

“Come on Theo, don’t worry. We’re gonna find another place to eat,” Adam said smiling, putting his arm around Theo’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“I promised you a wonderful dinner and no way we can find a restaurant on the sea now because it's too late and I know you're hungry, and... fuck!”

“Calm down, love. Let’s have a walk on the promenade; this place is really beautiful at this hour of the evening.”

“I am sorry Adam; I dragged you here to relax and nothing is going right since we left London! First the delay in the flight and then the cancellation; then your suitcase went back to the UK, now the reservation disappeared…”

“This holiday is not bad, Theo. The plane didn’t crash and we arrived safely into that beautiful hotel and our room has the best view on the sea we've ever had,” Adam said smiling but Theo’s features remained sad. “And we had a very relaxing bath yesterday night in that amazing Jacuzzi,” he went on placing his finger under Theo’s chin forcing him to look at him, “not to mention the passionate love making we had this morning,” Adam said kissing Theo on his brow. And you know what? I've already understood who’s the killer and all the suspense is already gone so I am not wasting my time reading the rest of the book and tomorrow afternoon I am going to play golf. I saw a very nice place while we were coming here,” Adam continued and finally the singer let a smile appear on his face and Adam felt happy.

“Have I already told you today that I love you?” Adam asked looking at Theo in the eyes.

“Well, to be honest you just told me only a couple of times today.”

“What a bad boyfriend I am. I love you, Theo. And I realized that I’ve been a total pain in the ass during these days. I am sorry.” 

“Yes you were but it was not your fault.”

“But it’s not your fault too.”

.

They found a little bar on the beach so they stopped and bought two hot dogs with two beers and then, they walked towards an isolated place on the beach, sitting down almost close to the shore. They ate looking at the beautiful sea in front of them, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks the only noise that was surrounding them. They enjoyed their little meal and spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and when the moon became brighter and the stars popped up in the dark sky, they cuddled and kissed for a long time, stopping just to say cheesy words to each other, almost competing about who of them was the most mushy. It turned out that the winner was Theo, obviously, and it also turned out that none of them was bothering about the sand on their fancy clothes and into their perfect styled hair because kissing each other passionately with the sound of the waves and under the moon was something really mind-blowing.

“This is paradise, Theo” Adam said, breaking the kiss for a moment. A pair of brown Bambi eyes were looking at him in a state of ecstasy. “But probably it looks like paradise just because you make me feel like I am in paradise every time we are together,” he went on before rolling Theo on his back and resuming the passionate kissing.

Adam enjoyed the rest of the week and when the last day arrived, he surprised Theo asking the receptionist to stay one more week. He felt blessed to have Theo in his life and when they were together nothing else really mattered, especially his lost suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!!!!!  
> Sorry for any mistake ;-)


End file.
